oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Giant Dwarf
Details Crafting * Firemaking * Magic * Thieving Recommended: * Mining * Smithing *Completion of The Knight's Sword |items = *~2,500 coins *Logs (Most logs will work, however, arctic pine logs do not work.) *A tinderbox *Coal (There are rocks in the city, but you need 30 Mining.) *An iron bar *A law and air rune (for Telekinetic Grab) *3 Cut sapphires (6 if you want to keep an axe after the quest, it can be stolen (requires 75 Thieving) or purchased from the gem stall in Keldagrim) *A redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword) *Various ores and bars (obtainable during the quest) |recommended = Recommended: *Use the normal spellbook as you will need to Telegrab an item later on. *A house teleport if your house is in Rimmington and if you have no faster way to Mudskipper Point. *A Camelot/Rellekka teleport (for starting the quest) *Access to fairy rings *Some stamina potions (when collecting the ores) *A ring of wealth/amulet of glory/Varrock teleport *(Banked) 5-10 of each following ore to save loads of time: Clay, Copper ore, Tin ore, Iron ore, Coal, Silver ore, and Gold ore. (Mithril ore too, but not recommended). *(Banked) 5-10 of each following bar also saves loads of time: Bronze bar, Iron bar, Silver bar, Gold bar, and Steel bar (Mithril bar too, but not recommended)}} Walkthrough To start, speak to the inside the east of . Go to the dungeon east of Rellekka, which is also located south of . The fairy ring code also drops you off very close to this dungeon entrance. Upon entering, head into the crack in the wall; don't go south, as that takes you to the base of . When you enter, speak to the and ask him to take you to Keldagrim. A cutscene will ensue where he tells you about Keldagrim's rich history, before the "boat" malfunctions and crashes into the statue of King Alvis. Upon arriving at Keldagrim, you are arrested by two s, and taken to the Black Guard headquarters. Commander Veldaban will say that your arrest was for nothing but to talk with him, and asks you to replace the statue. Talk to . He lives in the eastern side of Keldagrim, across the bridge, south of the kebab shop/north of the bar. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes, an axe and boots fit for a king. These three sections may be done in any order. :Note: Throughout the quest, the drop trick cannot be used to obtain multiple quest items; however, this can be bypassed for every item except the boots by using . Clothes fit for a king ''Items required: 200 coins, coal, logs and a tinderbox.'' Talk to who is in the southern corner of the east marketplace (indicated by the silk symbol) and ask her about making the king's clothes. She can, but first she needs a picture of the clothes. Talk to the in the house in the northeastern corner of west and he will tell you to search the library for a book about dwarven clothes. Climb any bookcase with a ladder in front of it to find the . Note: You must speak with the librarian before you are able to find the book. If you weigh 30 kg or more, you will be unable to climb the ladder. You can deposit your items in the nearby to reduce your weight, or simply drop them on the ground then climb the bookcase and pick items back up after. Give Vermundi the book. You now need to fix her steam-powered spinning machine. Buy a from the on the west side of town if you need one. Then, mine one piece of on the east side if you need one. Use the coal on her machine with in your inventory. Now light it with your tinderbox (you will need 16 firemaking for this part, else it will never ignite), and then talk to her again and pay her 200 to get the . If you fail to light the machine, just use your tinderbox on it again. If you do not yet have three sapphires, there are some available for purchase at the gem stall north of Vermundi. An axe fit for a king ''Items required: A redberry pie (if you haven't completed The Knight's Sword), an iron bar, 3 sapphires'' Talk to , who is in the sword shop all the way in the northwest of west . He talks about how his family came to possess the Battleaxe, and then mentions that it has been damaged and that the s on the hilt had either been stolen or washed away. During the dialogue where you offer to repair the axe Santiri may note your mastery of but exclaims that even you aren't skilled enough. Use three sapphires on it to rebuild the hilt. He then says that the blade itself is not up to scratch anyway, but that only an could repair it. Santiri will then refer you to the librarian, just east of his shop, who you ask about finding an Imcando dwarf. If you have completed , your character will mention that they know an Imcando dwarf and you can disregard the next part and just go find . However, if you have not yet reached the part where you learn about the Imcando, then go to the librarians in Keldagrim about Imcando. Next, go to in the library and he will teach you about them. In order to get to , you can use a cart in the eastern part of Keldagrim to ride to the , other than using a or walking there. In addition, you can also use a charged Amulet of Glory in order to teleport to Draynor Village. If you have access to the , the code to is . Go to Thurgo with an (and a if you haven't completed ), and ask him to repair the axe. He is in the house with an symbol in Mudskipper Point, southeast of and south of . If you give him the pie before asking if he's an Imcando, you will need another pie in your inventory to unlock the conversation tree but you do not need to give it to him. Do not attempt the drop trick with the completed axe once Thurgo has repaired it. Thurgo will supply you with another (iron bar) repaired axe if you drop the one in your inventory, but it is ungemmed and you will need to repair it with another three sapphires. You will be unable to pick up the axe you have dropped. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim. Once you return to Keldagrim, use the axe on Riki the sculptor's model to give it to him. He will take the axe along with the clothing. Boots fit for a king ''Items required: A law and air rune.'' Go to the southwestern on the west side of (south of the Black Guards' HQ) and ask about the boots. He sold them to another dwarf named , speak to him in his house just north of the bank. He refuses to sell you the boots, so you will have to steal them from him. When Dromund is not looking towards you, steal the from the table next to the door. The is on another table, but you can't steal it even when his back is turned because of his watching over it. In order to steal the right boot, you need to go outside, stand in the window where the right boot is in plain view, then use on it, as Dromund will not permit anyone to use magic inside the house. Like the left boot, you'll have to wait for Dromund to have his back turned first. Once both boots are obtained, they turn into . :Give your boots to Riki and speak with him afterwards before you try to join any Consortium. :Speak to Blasidar before starting the tasks below or the tasks for the director will go on indefinitely! Joining the consortium There are eight mining companies in the , which are located upstairs in either the east or west marketplace. You will need to join one of them, and this choice will not have any significant impact on the quest. Note: if you have purchased and banked all the ores and bars, then choose a Consortium in the west marketplace, as the Bank is on the west side, this will save time and stamina potions.. The companies are: *The Blue Opal *The Brown Engine (female players are not allowed to join this company) *The Green Gemstone *The Purple Pewter *The Red Axe (you cannot join this company) *The Silver Cog *The White Chisel *The Yellow Fortune (male players are not allowed to join this company) Talk to the secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. You must complete several errands for the Secretary. All of the ores can be found nearby but cannot be returned in noted form. It is recommended to buy 5-10 of each ore (can exclude the expensive ones) before beginning, and then simply talk to the secretary with 4/5 of each of your ores on you, allowing you to immediately finish tasks. If you don't like the proposed task, just simply start the conversation with the Secretary over. :Note: There is an alternative for all the ores except ; they may be purchased downstairs in the from . WARNING!: do not hop worlds / Log out while doing the task, all your progress will be lost. * - Mine it in if you've completed . * - If you sail out of by talking to the , you can mine it directly east in the dwarven caves. * - If you sail out of Keldagrim by talking to the boatman, you can mine it in the dwarven caves. Use the ferry. * - Outside the entrance to the caves, you can mine iron in . * - Mine it in Rellekka or steal it from the in Keldagrim. * - There is a mine in the northeastern part of Keldagrim. * - There is a single gold vein in the dwarven caves in the southern mine shaft. * - There are two rocks located in the mining area east of Rellekka, or go to the Grand Exchange. You can use the mine carts southeast of the consortium to do this now that you have started the quest. You can ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. If you fail a task, you may need to log out in order to receive a new task. A great method of efficiently doing the errands is not to choose the option 'I'll take it', unless you like the proposed task or have the ores/bars needed in your inventory. By talking to the Secretary you can find out what he/she wants. You can keep doing this to get the tasks that you prefer. Another way to do this is to buy 10-15 of each ore from the , then simply take out the ores that are needed for each task from the bank or take the mine cart directly to the Grand Exchange and take the ores from the bank there. The mine cart trip is free of charge. After you have done several tasks you should notice that the Secretary's dialogue will become more friendly towards you. Ask to speak to the Director, and if you've done enough tasks, they will say "Certainly, the Director is right over there." At this point you may start the Director's tasks. Tasks for the Director function in the same way as those for the secretary, but require bars instead of ores (2-5 bars per task). Make sure you have spoken to Blasidar before you start the director's tasks. If you do not talk to Blasidar, you will be able to complete tasks indefinitely, but never be offered to join their company. Since you should already have the bars in your bank, simply run to the Keldagrim bank and grab them. If not, you can use the minecarts at the East and travel to the Grand Exchange. Do tasks for the Director until they ask you whether you're considered joining their company, or until the Director states that you don't need to be doing running errands for them anymore. If you're lucky, you may only have to deliver one set of bars to the Director. If you refuse too many tasks, you'll have to start over with their secretary. Note that clicking out of the dialogue will have the same effect as refusing a task. Art by committee Ask to join the company. Then, tell the Director that sent you and after a short conversation tell them you will volunteer to support them at the next Consortium meeting (you must talk to him again even after he accepts you into the guild, you must say Blasidar sent you and say long live the clan). Return to (west of the bank) to go to the meeting and support your chosen director. Note that the meeting is 4 minutes long. You can skip the cutscene by refusing to go to the meeting; players who wish to view a summary of it can read the received after completing the quest. Rewards Mining experience * Smithing experience * Crafting experience * Magic experience * Thieving experience * Firemaking experience }} Required for completing The completion of The Giant Dwarf is required for the following: * * *The "MAJOR LAVAS BADS AIR" anagram during an elite clue. Trivia *There was a graphical glitch that appeared during the cutscenes that shows a closeup up the Giant Dwarf statue: the body appeared to be floating above the legs, and the head (once it had been added) was floating above the body. *When you are getting the Dwarven battleaxe repaired by Thurgo, the player mentions Keldagrim- to which he responds "Ah, Keldagrim. We have not been there for a long time." which indicates that there are other living Imcando Dwarves. *When asking Santiri about battleaxes, he offers you a blue or red one, saying "red is on the rise". This is a reference to the name of the quest series, Rise of the Red Axe. Category:Keldagrim